Coming back for Something, Leaving for Nothing
by sailorsun777
Summary: Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when it doesn't happen?
1. Coming Home

**Title: **Coming Home With Nothing, Leaving Without Everything

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

He was tired. It had been 3 days since he escaped Orochimaru's grasp. It had taken Orochimaru longer than he thought to take over Sasuke's body, and when Sasuke finally realized that he was about to be taken over, he fled. Sasuke had nowhere to go, nowhere to run to … except. "Sakura" he thought. She was in his mind day and night for the past few years, and finally, it was time to go back.

"Oi! Sakura!" Ino began shouting. "He's back! He's back!" Sakura was in the middle of training when Ino barged over and told her the news.

"Who's back?" Sakura questioned, curious.

"Sasuke, of course, you dummy!" Sakura was shocked. It's been 5 years since she last saw him, 5 very long years. She had never forgotten him, and she'd also never been able to move on. She ran to the gates.

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were already there, along with a few fan girls, and the rookie nine. When she got there, her eyes first laid on Sasuke. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and looked like he was about to collapse any minute. Sakura quickly shoved everyone aside, trying to reach him.

Sasuke was first to notice her. "…Sakura…" he quietly whispered, before fainting.

_At the hospital_

Sasuke awoke in a completely white room. Well, almost all white. He turned his head, and there sitting next to him, was a head full of pink. "Sakura…" he whispered.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura responded quietly. Since she was one of the top medic-nin in Konoha, she managed to beg Tsunade to take care of Sasuke at the hospital.

"Sakura, come over here for a second." Sakura quietly walked over to him, surprised by what he did next.

He hugged her.

"I missed you so much! It's been 5 long years, since I last saw you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for everything! I know I shouldn't have left … but please, don't leave me…" Sasuke pleaded. (A/N: Ooops… a little too OOC… but this is my fanfic, so if I want him to be OOC, he's gonna be OOC D)

Sakura was very shocked. 'Is this really Sasuke? What if it's a trap?' She reached for her kunai, just in case. "Sasuke… if that's who you really are, why come back? Why not just leave us! It's been 5 years already!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked, but hid it with his façade. "I came back … for you." Sakura couldn't help but believe him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried as she hugged him.

_A few days later_

Tsunade came in later to check up on Sasuke. Sakura hadn't left the building since Sasuke's been in the hospital.

"Sasuke, once you're healed, you do realize you will face punishment for leaving Konoha." Tsunade said sternly.

Sasuke just lowered his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Come Sakura, you need to get out for a bit, you've been cramped up in this hospital for 3 days now." Sakura began to protest, but gave in and followed Tsunade.


	2. Punishment

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

Sasuke was finally let out of the hospital a few days later, but was sent straight to the Hokage.

"Come in." Tsunade said as Sasuke knocked on her office door.

"Well, as you know, you will face punishment for leaving Konoha and going to Orochimaru. But lucky for you, you have not killed anyone, and have not done any other illegal offenses. So you are going to be put on probation. You will not be allowed to leave Konoha for a year, and you are forbidden to go on missions away from Konoha. You will also be under surveillance for the next week or so."

Sasuke was surprised at how small his punishment was. 'Better not complain' he thought.

As soon as he left the Hokage's office, did somebody with bubble gum hair attack him.

"Sasuke, what happened? How bad is your punishment? Will you still be in Team 7? Will you still even be a shinobi?" She started questioning him worriedly.

"Sakura, don't worry. It's not that bad, and don't worry about me leaving… I'm here for good." Sasuke said trying to calm her down.

"Oh. Phew! So I was just wondering… would you like to go out and get ramen with me?" Sakura braced herself for rejection.

"Umm… sure. Just give me some time to readjust to Konoha. … Sakura?"

Sakura had fainted.

'_Chyeah! I knew we could do it! Sasuke so loves us now!' _Inner Sakura began shouting.

_Later On_

"Where am I…?" She woke up to find herself in a huge room. The walls were black and she was lying in a bed with dark sheets.

"Ah. Finally awake, eh?"

"Sasuke?" Then it hit her. 'He said yes! He said yes!'

"Ready to go Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai!" Sakura replied excitedly.

* * *

Soo... whatcha think? R&R Pleaseeeeeee and Thank youu -


	3. YaY! A wedding!

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

_A few years later_

"INO! Are the guests already here? Is Naruto doing anything funny? Where's all of my bridesmaids! Where's my dress?" Sakura yelled frantically, and yes, you guessed it, it was the day of her wedding. To whom you may ask, well duh, take a guess.

"SAKURA! BREATHE! Everything's under control! All you need to worry about is walking down that aisle without tripping. I'll handle everything else, and don't worry, I've got Shikamaru watching over Naruto." Ino replied. Sakura breathed a sigh in relief. _'I hope Sasuke's doing better than me right now.'_

Luckily, Sasuke looked like he could care less. (A/N: …I dunno if that's considered lucky or not… haha)

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, excited? I sure am, who would've guessed the heartless bastard would get married before me? Not to mention its to Sakura too. How lucky… and ironic." Naruto said, smirking.

"Hn, whatever, don't forget you have Hinata" Sasuke replied to shut him up.

"sigh Hinata." Naruto sent a glance towards Hinata, his girlfriend for a few years.

"Kuso, shut up, dobe. It's starting." Sasuke said as Sakura came down the aisle.

_After the wedding_

Sakura and Sasuke drove towards home. She had moved in about 6 months before their wedding.

"So… now that we're married and all… I think its okay to have a little ...fun now dontcha think?" Sasuke winked. (A/N:Whoa… talk about ooc, but lets pretend Sakura changed him … a lot.)

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura slapped his arm playfully.

"Itai! That hurt!" Sasuke complained in a playful manner.

"Aww… well hopefully you won't get worn out after tonight." Sakura winked. Sasuke was a little shocked at her choice of words, but hid it behind his smirk.

* * *

Hehe... so the plot is about to begin soon -...sorry but I just had to add all of this extra to it, to make it a little more interesting hehe.Some reviews would be nice,please! 


	4. Problems Arise

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

She woke up tired. As she yawned, she thought, "I'm actually married … Chyeah!" 

Next to her, lay a sleeping Sasuke, whose face began to express a scared look. She brushed the hair out of his face, and whispered comforting words to him. His expression slowly faded into a calm and peaceful one. A few minutes later, he awoke to find Sakura staring down on him. He smiled, a true smile. "Ohayou, Sakura-koi. We sure caused a racket last night. Think we'll have little Uchiha's running around soon?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"I certainly hope so, Sasuke-koi." Sakura replied.

_A few months later_

It's been several months, and Sakura still hasn't gotten pregnant. At first, Sasuke believed it was just bad timing, but after a few months, he knew something was wrong.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began.

"Yes, Sasuke-koi?" Sakura asked, wondering if he meant to leave out the –koi, or if he just forgot. She decided to just let it go.

"Are you taking birth control?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"No… why?"

"It's been about 4 months since we've gotten married, and well, I was wondering why we haven't been able to have a baby. I know it's not because of our timing, and I know I'm not infertile… but are you?" Sasuke asked a little frightened of the outcome.

Sakura burst into tears. "I'm so so sorry Sasuke-koi!" She said sobbing, "I don't know what's wrong! I went to Tsunade-sama a few weeks ago, and she couldn't see anything wrong! I'm sorry Sasuke,

Sasuke was angry. Sure he loved her, but his main goal was still to resurrect the clan, and how could he possibly do that if he couldn't have a child. Slowly, he let a breath out. "It's okay, we'll just try harder." Sakura half-smiled, relieved that he didn't leave.

_A Month later_

"When are you going to stop with that!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke had once again asked her to go with him to train so he could defeat Itachi. He asked her to train with him quite often, but it became more and more frequent and they would train for longer hours each time. "He hasn't been a bother to you ever since you were 12, I dont know whyyou suddenly decide that you can defeat him now."

"Oi, I've always had two goals in life ever since I was a child. Defeat Itachi, and resurrect the clan. I'm not going to change them, not even you can convince me." Sasuke said angrily. This had just made Sakura even angrier also.

"Well, sorry for being your concerned wife. But I was just trying to tell you that this wouldn't get you anywhere. Itachi's stronger than any other normal person, including you, so why do you keep trying?"

"Because, since its pretty obvious that one of my goals won't be fulfilled, I might as well try finishing my other goal." Sakura was shocked. She felt horrible. Because Sasuke was with her, he'd never be able to finish either goal, and it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. I'm sorry too, but I can't just leave both of my goals unfinished." With that, he left the house, and Sakura, all alone.

_Another month later_

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her husband had left her, she barely had enough money to hold on to the house, her friends were usually away on missions, while she, a medic nin, stayed at the hospital, and even worse, a week after her husband had left her, she began feeling sick. Tsunade began to notice the change in Sakura's behavior. She knew about Sasuke's desertion, and at first thought it was from depression, but then she noticed that Sakura would have strange cravings for food, crazy mood swings, and looked like she just puked whenever she arrived to work.

"Sakura… I know this is a little blunt but," Tsunade began, "… are you pregnant?"

Sakura was confused. "I don't think so, but it'd be strange, because I remember _him_ and me trying to get pregnant and every time it would fail."

"Here, why don't I just go ahead and check, just to make sure." Tsunade suggested. Sakura complied.

-----

"I'M WHATTT!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

Hehe.. it's not much of a cliffie... cuz it's pretty obvious what happened. But anyway. Review Please! 


	5. Sakotsuki

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

_5 Years Later_

"UCHIHA SAKOTSUKI! Get over here right now, young man!" Sakura exclaimed as she chased her 5-year-old son around the living room. Sakura sighed at her attempts to give him a bath.

Sakura had given birth to a baby boy named Sakotsuki only a year after her husband had left her. With the support of Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata, Sakura had no problem raising her child right. Well, almost right. It is Naruto after all. Since Sakotsuki spent a lot of his time with Naruto, he was bound to pick up strange habits.

"Sakotsuki! If you don't come over here right now and take your bath, Uncle Naruto won't bring Auntie Hinata and her homemade ramen!"

Sakotsuki immediately ran towards the bathroom.

'_Shannnaro! We so should've said that earlier! Then we wouldn't have chased him down!' _Inner Sakura exclaimed.

_Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha_

"Purpose for coming to Konoha?" Genma asked the familiar stranger.

"Is it true? Is he really dead?" Genma sighed, realizing whom he was talking about.

"Yes… Kakashi was killed during a mission." Genma replied sadly, "There will be a funeral in a few days. Go straight to Tsunade and she may let you stay and attend."

"Hn." _'He's gone… really gone…I wonder how the other two are taking it… speaking of which, Sakura…Oh well, I'll worry about everything later, I just need some rest.' _Sasuke thought as he walked to the nearest hotel. (A/N: He can't go to his old home cuz he doesn't want to face Sakura at the moment)

When Sasuke arrived at the Hokage tower, he found Tsunade was working at the hospital. At first he wanted to just go see Naruto, but decided not to, trying to avoid trouble as much as possible.

_At the Hospital_

"Tsunade-samaaaa, can you please take care of him for now? I'll be right back, I promise! I just need a quick break." Sasuke overheard._ 'Hmm… that voice sounds so familiar'_

Hearing Tsunade's voice respond to the other, he headed towards them. As he was walking, though, he ran into a small boy.

"Oops… sorry mister. But I'm trying to hide from Tsunade-baachan," the little boy with said as he hid behind him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He took a good look at the boy. The boy looked pretty familiar, with the dark black hair and jade eyes.

"Sakotsuki! You shouldn't run from Tsunade-sama like that! She was just trying to give you a healthy meal instead of all that ramen you always eat. Besides, too much ramen is bad for you, you don't wanna end up like Naruto do you?" Sakura scolded. Then she stopped.

Sasuke juststared. _'Sakotsuki...?'_

* * *

Thanks guys for reviewinggg! 


	6. Trust

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

"...Sasuke-kun? What the he...ck are you doing here?" Sakura asked carefully, making sure Sakotsuki would not repeat her bad language.

Sasuke was speechless. 'Is this boy adopted… no, then why would he look like me? It can't be. When I left, I was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she got married to someone who was divorced… ahh, the possibilities are endless' He thought, frustrated.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, Sakura. Umm… have you heard about Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura stared at the ground. "Yeah… I'm guessing that's why you're here too isn't it?"

'_No way! He came back for us, Chyeah!' _

'**Stop it! I highly doubt it, after all, he doesn't even know about … oh my god.'**

'_Oh my god is right! Shannaro!'_

"Sakotsuki! Come over here right now!" She said trying to get him away from Sasuke.

"Okaa-san… who's this man? Why does he kind of look like me?" Sakotsuki asked as he moved towards her.

"Sakura, is that your child?"

"Umm… actually he's _ours_." Sasuke was shocked. He had forgotten to put his impassive façade on also. _'I have a child?'_

"That's impossible. You told me you weren't pregnant."

"I wasn't! At least I thought I wasn't. About a month after you … left me… Tsunade-sama noticed I was having all the symptoms of a pregnant woman."

_Flashback_

"_There is no way I'm pregnant!" Sakura yelled, "If there was, Sasuke wouldn't have left me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _

"_Sakura, you know I have no way of knowing until you show signs of doing so. Please calm down." Tsunade said._

"_B..but.. I can't be pregnant."_

"_Sakura, you are and don't you worry, I'm sure everyone in the Rookie 9 will try their best to help you out. Now why don't you go get some rest."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama" _

_End Flashback _

Sasuke was still shocked. 'I got her pregnant and then I just up and left? What the fuck is wrong with me?'

"Okaa-san, who is this man? Is he nice?" Sakotsuki asked.

"Sakotsuki, sweetie, why don't you go to Tsunade-sama. I'm sure she'll want to play with you. Right now, I need to talk to … our new friend." Sakura replied. Sakotsuki ran off happily.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said.

'_NO DUH WE NEED TO TALK!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

"Okay. Let's move somewhere else so Sakotsuki can't hear us." Sakura said as they went outside.

"First off… why did you leave? Why couldn't you have just stayed?" Sakura said, close to tears.

"… I was angry. I'm sorry Sakura. I just thought that, I couldn't go on in life without fulfilling one of my goals. So I left to go find Itachi."

"Okay. Then why the hell did you come back?" Her voice rising.

"I heard about Kakashi-sensei, and I came back to pay my respects."

"Did you think you'd ever see me again?" Sakura replied slowly.

"Yes… but I didn't think about you having a child, so I thought we could've just talked-"

"And you'd leave again, right? Well obviously you thought wrong. You can't leave now. Not when you're a father. But there's also the part where Sakotsuki has to trust and like you. You can't just suddenly come here and be the father you're supposed to. Not when you've been gone for another 5 long years." Sakura said raising her voice.

"Sakura, I am willing to do whatever it takes for Sakotsuki to trust me."

"You're forgetting one more thing."

"And that would be…"

"Getting me to trust you again."

* * *

Thanx for all the reviews guys, they're really giving me the encouragement to continue on with teh story, so thank you! 


	7. The Funeral and A Game

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

It had been a few days since Sakura last saw Sasuke. She had a feeling he was avoiding her on purpose.

'_Well, he's never gonna get our trust this way, chyeah!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

'**Hmm… I don't know if that's for the better or worse.'**

'_For the better, duh! We don't need some stupid guy to help us raise a child, shannaro!'_

'**But Sakotsuki does need a father… even if I teach him everything I know, it couldn't even compare to what Sasuke can teach him'** Inner Sakura suddenly shut up.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, a little depressed. Sakura had never seen Naruto like this, then she realized.

"Oh. I guess you came to see if I was going to the funeral or not, neh?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

"Well of course. I don't know if I should bring Sakotsuki though… he really loved Kakashi, but I don't think he'd be very comfortable being there." Then Sakura thought of something.

"I'll just leave him with Shizune-san. I think Tenji will also be there along with Shikano."

"Hai, let's go Sakura-chan."

_At the Funeral_

"We are gathered here today to say good-bye to Hatake Kakashi. I, myself, considered him a great friend. After all, he did bring Kurenai and myself together. For that, I am forever grateful. I wish there was some way to bring him back, but I believe we all know that that is impossible. I'm sure others would like to speak, but I just wanted to say, 'Good bye Kakashi, you will surely be missed.'" Asuma said. Although he was only the first one to speak, half of the people there were already crying.

As people paid their respects and regards, Sakura ran into, whom else but of course, Sasuke.

"Sakura…" All of a sudden, he felt a body pull into him as his shoulder began to feel wet. Then he put his arms around her. He wasn't sure why he did that… but for some reason, he felt that this was right.

Then she pulled away. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, I just, needed a shoulder to cry on. Sorry for getting you wet."

"There's no need to be sorry. Besides, I have a feeling we're going to get wet anyway." Sasuke said as rain began to pour. 'I guess it's not just us who are crying for him,' he thought as he and Sakura ran to find shelter.

_Back at the Uchiha mansion_

"Sasuke-kun, you're welcome to stay here for a little. It looks like it's pouring down pretty hard, and it looks like it's not letting up for awhile." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura." He then looked around. It was a little different from when he was last living here. There were children's toys scattered everywhere, and it was a bit messy. He then took a good look at Sakura. She had not looked much different. It seemed like she never even had a child_. 'I guess running around the hospital all day and taking care of a child all alone can make you lose weight pretty fast.'_

He still felt guilty about leaving her all alone, but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He had not realized she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, how've you been lately? Have you finally finished …one of your goals?" Sakura repeated.

"Oh. Well, I have not yet defeated Itachi, but I came back to give Kakashi-sensei my respects. I think that I may be staying in Konoha for awhile this time."

"Oh. I see." Sakura paused. This next question surprised him. "Do you think, if you had never left, do you think you would have raised Sakotsuki to be a good child?"

He thought about it for a moment. Then he answered. "I would definitely not have let him become another Itachi …or another me for that matter."

"Good. Then I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hn?"

"Would you mind playing a game with Sakotsuki and me?"

Sasuke was confused. "What kind of game?"

"Okay. The rules are that you be like … a substitute father. And if he refuses to take a liking to you, or straight out says he doesn't like you, then we'll dump you, and we'll find a new one."

Sasuke thought about this 'game' for a moment.

"I accept."

* * *

Thank you guys sooooooooo soooooo much for the reviews. But please do remember, that this is my first fanfic, and that i'm new at this hehe. Please and thank you! 


	8. A New Daddy

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

"Sakotsuki! Can you come over here for a minute?" Sakura called. 

"Hai, Okaa-san!" He said as he came down the stairs.

"Sakotsuki, do you want to play a game?"

"YaY! I wanna play! I wanna play!" He said excitedly. Then he stopped.

"Okaa-san, who's that man? He looks like that guy from the hospital"

"He's going to be part of our game. The rules are, that for a whole week, we'll pretend he's your daddy. If you don't like him, you can get rid of him, (Sakura snaps)just like that!" Sakura said.

"Mm… I don't like him."

"Sakotsuki, you might want to give him a chance."

"No. I don't like him."

"Sakotsuki…" She said in a warning tone.

"Fine…"

The games have begun.

---

"Hi Sakotsuki, I'm Sasuke. You can call me whatever, I don't really care."

"OoO really?"

"Hn."

"Yay! I'm going to call you… Captain Underpants from Neverland!"

"Uh… why don't you just call me Sasuke?"

"Fine…Captain Underpants" He said under his breath. Sasuke heard, but kept his mouth shut.

Sakura cut in.

"So boys, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the park!" Sakotsuki suggested.

"Fine with me." Sasuke said.

"To the park then!" Sakura said.

At the park 

When they first arrived, Sakotsuki and Sakura headed straight for the swings. Sasuke just guessed it was something they always did together or something.

"Sasuke, do you want to push Sakotsuki?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on! If you were his daddy, you'd probably do it all the time." Sasuke gave up and began pushing Sakotsuki.

"Higher! Higher!"

"If I push you too high, you might fall off and die."

"LOWER! LOWER!" He yelled. Sasuke pushed him a little softer.

"Wah! I don't wanna go on the swings anymore!" Sakotsuki cried.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in a warning tone.

"What? He wanted to go higher, and I'd probably push him too high."

Sakura sighed. "C'mon honey, let's go sit down for a picnic."

"Okay!" Sasuke and Sakotsuki said at the same time. Sakura just sweatdropped.

The picnic could have gone a little better. There was only one chicken wing left. Sasuke and Sakotsuki both eyed it and each other carefully.

'_3…' _

'_2…'_

'_1…'_ They both thought as they jumped for the last chicken wing.

"HA! I WIN!" Sasuke yelled. But just as he was about to eat it, Sakotsuki began to cry.

"I'm so hungry, Okaa-san! Tou-san won't even give me the last chicken wing!"

"Sasuke…"

"...But I'm hungry too…"

"You're a father now. Fathers make sacrifices. Give it up." Sasuke bowed his head and handed Sakotsuki the chicken wing. "Brat." He whispered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Sakura said, in a warning tone.

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he watched Sakotsuki chew up the last wing.

'_I think I just might lose…and I never lose.'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews guys! I'll try to update as much as possible! 


	9. Losing

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

The next few days weren't exactly didn't go as planned. All Sasuke and Sakotsuki would mostly do is fight.

It wasn't just the picnic incident. They'd fight over food during dinner, who had to throw out the trash, who got control of the TV (A/N: Okay so I'm not sure if they have TVs… but we'll just say they do.), who had to clean the dishes, and other very stupid arguments.

Sakura did all she could to stop the fighting but most times, she ended up just screaming and walking up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Luckily, that usually got both of them to go upstairs together and go comfort her.

Unfortunately, as soon as Sakura felt better, they'd start arguing again. Sakura decided just to let them fight, and if it got too serious, she'd stop it.

Then somebody pushed the other too far.

Sasuke, still bent on defeating Itachi, had asked Sakotsuki to train with him. At first, Sakura let them, thinking that Sasuke and Sakotsuki were finally attempting to get along. She knew Sasuke knew that Sakotsuki had already mastered the Sharingan. Well… not exactly mastered it, but he got it down.

While cleaning the dishes inside the house, she began to think about her decision.

'**_Maybe he's just trying to sharpen Sakotsuki's skills a bit.'_** She thought.

'_Pssht! Yeah right! You just let your only son train with **Sasuke**. Don't forget. Sasuke hasn't defeated Itachi. And when Sasuke trains, he usually puts someone in the hospital whether its him or his opponent.' _Inner Sakura thought frantically.

'_**SHIT. You're right…er… I'm right. Anyway whatever. We have to stop him!'** _Sakura yelled at Inner Sakura as she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

At the training grounds 

Sakura was right. Or… Inner Sakura was at least. Sasuke and Sakotsuki weren't just training they were full out sparring. Seeing another pair of Sharingan eyes always made Sasuke think he was fighting Itachi, and without realizing it, would end up hurting Sakotsuki a little too much. After all, he was only six years old.

"Okay Sakotsuki. Come at me one more time. Pretend that I'm some evil guy that you have to kill in a mission."

"But… I don't wanna kill anyone…"

"Fine, just try and hurt him." Sakotsuki was a little hesitant at first, but charged anyway.

Then Sakotsuki jumped up so he reached eye level with Sasuke. Strangely, Sasuke had a look of terror in his eyes. 'Itachi…' Soon enough, he found Sakotsuki lying on the ground, crying.

"Wahhh! My arm! It hurts. Itai!" All of a sudden, Sakura came over and picked up little Sakotsuki. "What have you done to our child! Wait. No longer our child. I'm sorry. But you have failed this game. C'mon Sakotsuki, let's get you all cleaned up." She said as she walked away leaving Sasuke in shock.

After recovering over his shock, he began to think. _'I am not going to lose my only child and future wife (again). Not to mention the heir to the Uchiha Clan. Even if it means… giving up one of my goals.'_

* * *

Okay so this chapter is like really really short. Sorry! Actually i think a lot of my chapters are short... but thats okay. I'll try to keep u guys updated! Anyway, thanks for teh reviews guys. :-) 


	10. Second Chance?

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

It had been a whole week since Sasuke last saw his "family." After being kicked out of the house, he had spent his days at Naruto's house, moping. But not just moping. Planning too. Over the past week, he had created the perfect plan to win them back.

_Dear Sakura, _

_Naruto and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. Bring Sakotsuki too! We haven't hung out in quite the while, so I was just suggesting we eat dinner at my house. Please reply back soon!_

_Hinata_

"Thanks so much for the help, Hinata!" Sasuke said.

"No problem, Sasuke, just don't do anything stupid or harmful to either Sakura or Sakotsuki." Hinata warned.

"I won't Hinata… never again." Sasuke whispered the last part.

"Alright. Naruto and I will be at Ichiraku's for ramen! So just call if you need us." She said as they left.

"Yeah! Don't screw things up again, teme!" Naruto yelled out before Hinata pushed him out the door.

----

Sakura was still unaware that Sasuke was staying at Naruto's, so she accepted the dinner date.

"Ready to go, Sakotsuki?"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Sakotsuki yelled out as they left.

At Naruto's 

Surprisingly enough, when they reached the house, there Sasuke was.

"You're early." Sasuke said_. 'My god, she's beautiful.'_

"What are you doing here?"

"Just asking you to give me another chance. Please. Let me make you dinner and show you that I'm father material." Sasuke half-begged.

"What are you trying to prove, Sasuke-kun? That you never fail at anything? That you always get what you want?" Sasuke was speechless.

"No! It's not like that! I just want you back! I missed you! What else do you want from me!" Sasuke began to yell. But he soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Please, just give me one more chance. If I screw up…" He trailed off.

"If I give you one more chance what?"

"…I'll stay away from you forever." Sasuke finished.

Sakura then turned to Sakotsuki. "Sakotsuki, sweetie, what do you think of Sasuke?"

"Um… he's uh… kinda cool." Sakotsuki said, turning the slightest bit red.

Sakura sighed. "Okay. You've got one more chance. Please, don't screw it up."

'Phew. That didn't go exactly as planned… but at least we can enjoy the rest of the night without any hard feelings.' Sasuke thought.

"Sakotsuki… why don't you watch T.V. or something, while I cook?" Sakotsuki looked at him strangely. "Guys can cook?"

"Yes… who said guys couldn't?"

"Well… Uncle Naruto tried to cook once… but he set the food on fire."

"Hey now, that's just Naruto. And I can cook very well!" And Sasuke was right. He was a great chef.

"How in the world did you learn to cook like that Sasuke?" She asked, not used to him cooking. Before he left, she was usually the one cooking for him.

"I have been living alone for quite awhile now. I don't really have enough money to eat out everyday." Sasuke said.

"Oh."

All of a sudden everything went quiet. There was only one chicken wing left, and two hungry boys staring at it. Sakura had an idea of what was going to happen. Luckily for her, her suspicion was wrong.

"Here Sakotsuki, you can have the last one." Sasuke said gently.

"Honto? Yay!" He exclaimed as he ate the last one.

'_Wow… doing that everyday…all for them.'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Wow. You ahve just reached the Tenth Chapter! Congrats! I'm doing my best to update. But school's starting soon...so yeah. Thanks for the reviews!


	11. I don't

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

"Sakotsuki… why don't you go watch some more T.V.? I'll do the dishes, and maybe Sakura would like to help me?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… sure." Sakura said. "How about it Sakotsuki? Remember how Uncle Naruto has all those extra channels? Well you can go see how many he has!"

"Okay!" Sakotsuki yelled running off to the T.V.

While doing the dishes, Sakura and Sasuke talked about everything from Sakotsuki's life to Tsunade and Sakura's training to Ino and Shikamaru's wedding.

"Oh, and you should have been there when Naruto almost dropped the entire cake on Ino! Man, was he lucky he didn't." Sakura said, laughing.

"But I wasn't there…" He said guiltily. 'I missed all this to attempt to achieve a goal that I knew was impossible to reach?'

"Sakura… do you want to go for a walk with me? Naruto will be home soon, and he can take care of Sakotsuki for a little while." Sasuke asked as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Okay. I'd love to." Sakura said. "Just let me tell Sakotsuki."

"Sakotsuki, sweetie, I'll be out on a walk with Sasuke-kun, okay? So be good for Uncle Naruto when he comes home."

At that moment, Naruto and Hinata entered the room. "Oops! Did we come back to early?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no. We were just about to ask you if you could take care of Sakotsuki for a few minutes. Please?" Sakura asked.

"Oh of course! We're gonna have so much fun aren't we Sakotsuki?" Hinata exclaimed.

"YAY YAY!" Sakotsuki yelled out as Sakura and Sasuke went out the door.

The beginning of the walk was mostly silent. But it was a peaceful silence, not an awkward one.

'What do you think he wants?' Sakura asked her inner self

'I bet he wants to kiss you and smother you and take advantage of you! That's why he left Sakotsuki!' Inner Sakura yelled.

'Nah, I don't think so. If he did, he wouldn't be so intent on being a good father.'

'Fine, don't listen to me. I don't care.'

'Oh don't worry, I won't.' Sakura smirked at her inner self. Then she noticed they stopped.

"Sakura… remember this place?" Sasuke said. It was the bridge where Team 7 always met.

"Of course, who wouldn't? I remember Naruto and me always getting into fights, yelling at Kakashi-sensei for always being late," She paused with a sad smile. But she cheered up quickly. "Oh yeah! I also remember how I was always trying to woo you, but you'd always ignore me or get mad." She said as she laughed.

"Well… Sakura, this time, I'm actually here to woo you." Sasuke said. Sakura was definitely confused.

"I know I'm not the best father, but I've been trying really hard to be. I'm not the best husband, but I know that if you give me another chance, I'll change for the better. I still love you Sakura. I have since the day I met you, but because of Itachi, I had to hide away those feelings. But now I'm no longer afraid. Please, marry me?" He said pleadingly while pulling out a ring.

"I... I… can't."

* * *

Thanx for the reviews guys! really appreciate em! 


	12. Rocketship!

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

"W..Wait a minute… what do you mean you can't? All you have to do is say yes, take the damn ring, and stick it on your finger!" Sasuke said, his anger rising.

"I didn't mean I can't, I meant I won't marry you." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked completely confused.

"Why? What do you mean why? Everytime I try to express my love for you, or do something of the sort, you always leave! I tell you I love you with all my heart and wanted to you to stay, you drop me off on a bench and leave me anyway! Don't forget how you left me before we had a child." Sakura said, her anger also rising.

"That was then, this is now!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That all of a sudden everything will change? That's what I thought when you married me the first time, and things never did change!"

"It means that I've just given up on one of my goals, just to marry you and raise a child!" He yelled. Sakura stopped.

"… You gave up trying to defeat Itachi?"

"Yeah! Why else do you think I'd still be here if you had already kicked me out of the house?"

"I don't know, so you could think up a way to kidnap my son and leave?"

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea…"

"I was kidding."

"As was I." They paused. All of a sudden, you could hear laughter ringing through the park.

A little while later 

After the dispute, they began talking again, but they avoided the subject of marriage.

"So what happened while you were away?" Sakura asked.

"I was searching all of the fire country trying to find him, but to no luck. The entire time though, I was just thinking, 'What have I done Sakura?' Then, I overheard two ANBU discussing Kakashi's death. After I listened to them a little longer, I heard it was pretty recent, so I came back for his funeral."

"Oh… I see. So I was right. You did come back for Kakashi." She said sadly.

"Yes, but it was you that gave me the courage to pass through those gates."

"Me? I'm not even dead yet."

"I meant seeing you again."

"Oh." There was another pause.

"I think we should head back. Sakotsuki's probably already wrecked their house, knowing him." Sakura said.

"Good point. Let's go." Sasuke said as they headed back.

At Naruto and Hinata's House 

"LETS GO AGAIN LETS GO AGAIN!" Sakotsuki screamed out.

"Sakotsuki, honey, I think 26 times is enough rocketshipping." Hinata called out, as Naruto fell down on the couch.

"Awww… no fair." Sakotsuki said.

"Oh, hey, you're back guys! So… how'd it go?" Naruto nudged Sasuke about the last part.

"Um… not exactly as planned… but we'll get there." Sasuke whispered back.

"Sakotsuki, its time to go home. Say goodbye to Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata." Sakura called out.

"No! Not until I get to go again on the rocket ship!" Naruto just turned pale. Sasuke chuckled, surprising half of the room.

"Here, how about this Sakotsuki, what if I took you on the rocketship instead? I think Naruto needs his naptime."

"Wee! Okay! Ja ne, Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata!" Sakotsuki said as he was rocketshipped out of the house.

* * *

LoLLL Well, there's that. Thanks for reviewing guys!


	13. Not again

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're sure he's back?"

"Not exactly back, but he's close by, ma'am."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright. But whatever you do, do **not** alert Sasuke. He's having enough problems as it is. And there is no way I'm letting Sakura get hurt again."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The two ANBU replied before leaving.

---  
_At Sakura's_

"Uchiha Sakotsuki! Get into bed right now!" Sakura yelled, tiredly. Sakotsuki had just a little too much sugar that day, and poor Sakura has been trying to calm him down all day.

"I don't wanna! It's too early for bed! Besides, all my friends get to stay up as long as they want!"

"Well that's because they're parents don't care! Do you want me to stop caring about you?"

"Does that mean I get to sleep later?" He asked.

"Hai, but that means no more breakfast, no more money to buy toys, no more taking you to the park, and definitely no more Sasuke."

"…No more toys? No more otou-san? Wahhh!" Sakotsuki yelled as he ran into his bedroom. He had gotten pretty accustomed to calling Sasuke "otou-san" now.

"Phew. Now that that's over, I can finally go take a bath." Then a knock came to the door. Sakura sighed angrily.

'This better be good or I'm punching something tonight! Chyeah!' Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the door to see Naruto. Her eye twitched.

"Naruto…" She started as she punched him into the wall behind him.

"Ahh! Sakura, gomen! I didn't mean to keep you from sleeping! But there's some really important news I have to tell you!"

Sakura sighed again. "This better be good…"

Naruto fidgeted a bit. "Well… uh.."

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA KNOW!" She said with her arm raised.

"AHHHHH! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU ITACHI'S REALLY CLOSE BY NOW! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto screamed in fear.

Sakura dropped her fist. 'He's close? But that'll mean…' Then she turned her head towards the door.

There he was, mouth wide open. 'Itachi's… here?' Then he left.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she ran outside. Sasuke stopped.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but he's so close, this is my chance. Please, let me go. I won't leave you, but I'm not letting him get away." Sasuke said.

"No. Not this time. You promised! Now you're just going to leave me and your child alone… again!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura… this is something I have to do."

"What'll happen once you do it? Sure, he'll be dead, but where will you be? I'm scared, Sasuke. If you don't come back, Sakotsuki will be fatherless. I will not let that happen to my son. If you leave us, you leave our family." Sakura threatened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uh... sorry for not updating earlier! But here it is! Thanks for reviewing guys!


	14. Can't think of a name

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I've got to do this, and I'll do my best to come back." Sasuke said.

"Do your best! Why can't you promise? Oh wait, never mind, its not like you follow through with your promises anyway." Sakura seethed.

"Sakura…"

"NO! Just get out! Leave! Stay away from me and _my_ child!" Sakura screeched. Not wanting to upset her further, Sasuke headed towards the bridge.

Finally, Sasuke reached the bridge where Team 7 used to meet and spent some time thinking._'I'll just give her some space. But, what am I going to do? I can't just leave her and Sakotsuki alone. For all I know, Itachi could be already inside Konoha. I can't stay here either. He might find me and bring harm to Sakura and Sakotsuki. I can't let that happen.'_ Sasuke contemplated his choices. _'I guess I'll let Naruto watch over them, and I'll track Itachi down. If there's trouble I'm sure Naruto will contact me. Besides, I can't leave Konoha yet anyway, since I'm still on probation and what not.'_ Sasuke sighed.

"Why must this all happen to me?" Sasuke yelled out at the water under the bridge.

-----

Being only a few feet away from her front door, Sakotsuki saw and heard everything.

"Okaa-san… is Otou-san leaving because I wouldn't go to bed? Please, I won't do it again! I'll go to bed on time from now on! I promise! Please! Bring him back! I want Otou-san back! I'm sorry!" Sakotsuki cried.

"Shh… it's okay Sakotsuki honey, it's not your fault. It's not your fault. Everything's going to be okay. We don't need to worry about Otou-san anymore. But… Sakotsuki, honey, I'm sorry… but he's not coming back." Sakura said.

"No! He is too coming back! I just know it! He won't leave us! He loves you Okaa-san! I heard him say when you were sleeping!"

"… And what exactly were you doing awake?" Sakura asked.

"I… had that nightmare again. And I wanted to go to your bed, but Otou-san said I was a big boy and should sleep in my own bed."

"Oh Sakotsuki." She cried as she hugged him. 'I don't think we can do this anymore.'

All of a sudden, Naruto came outside.

"This is all my fault isn't it? I'm sorry about this. I just thought you should've known before Sasuke went to stop him. But I guess that didn't work out so well."

"It's okay, Naruto. You had good intentions. It was just bad timing. But I just don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Why don't we talk to Tsunade?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright. But let's head over there tomorrow. I don't want Sakotsuki to be up this late." Sakura said.

"Okay, we'll meet in front of the building tomorrow." Naruto said as he left for home.

_In the Hokage's Office_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

"It was an accident, Tsunade baa-chan! Sasuke just walked through the door without me noticing!"

"You're part of the ANBU and about to be my successor, and you can't even sense someone behind you? What kind of ninja are you?"

"A good ninja! Hinata even says so!" Naruto argued back. Tsunade just snorted.

"I might as well just find another ninja to be the next Hokage."

"Gomen! Tsunade baa-chan! You can't do this to me!" Naruto cried.

"I can and I just might." Tsunade smirked.

"Wahhh! Hinata-chan!" Naruto sobbed as he left. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Tsunade-shishou… what if Sasuke really leaves me? What am I going to do? I'm a wreck now and I doubt he's even left yet! I don't think I can survive another heartbreak!" Sakura yelled, almost insanely.

"Sakura, calm down. Don't forget, he's still on probation, I know he's not going to risk leaving Konoha, but for now, I just want you to stay far away from him, at least until Itachi is out of the area. I don't want you to get hurt if he finds and targets Sasuke." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura calmed down.

'_Cha! At least we have him confined!'_ Inner Sakura yelled, still unfazed by all the drama.

'**_Shut up will you? This is a very serious matter!'_** Sakura argued with herself. As she walked out of the building, she looked up at the sky.

"Sasuke… please don't make another mistake, for not only my sake and Sakotsuki's, but for yours as well."

okaysothisisthedividerthatssupposedtogoheresincetheothersnotworkingsoiguessyou'lljusthavtasurvivewiththisone

Thanks for reviewing guys! I think the story's coming to and end though. I'll try to update soon, but school's starting and stuffs, so i'll try the best i can!


	15. Where are you?

**A/N:** Sorry guys! But I forgot I hadn't posted this yet! Which apparently... I didnt... so sorry for the delay!

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 days since either Naruto or Sakura saw Sasuke. They just assumed he left for good, but there was still the question of why he would leave all his weapons, clothes, and other belongings at his house.

She slowly walked down the street heading home after picking up Sakotsuki from Naruto's house.

'_Maybe it was a fast getaway so we couldn't stop him! Well he sure was right in leaving like that. We so would've punched the daylights outta him! Chyeah!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

'**_We just need to calm down, Sakura… me… we… whatever. We probably shouldn't be assuming this just yet. Maybe he's staying with someone else, or maybe he's just on the lookout for Itachi.' _**Sakura told herself.

'_Psht, who are you kidding?_' Inner Sakura asked.

'_**You apparently.' **_

'_I am you, so technically… oh nevermind.'_ Then everything was quiet. Well it was inside her head. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the person watching her. (A/N: No, sadly it's not Sasuke, but don't you folks worry!)

----

_Let's go back 2 days_….

Sasuke on the other hand, was not actually gone. After dealing with what happened last time, he definitely did not want that to happen again. Instead, he spent his days with Shikamaru. Although, he did feel somewhat scared since he was also spending 3 days with Ino.

"Are you sure she's not going to glomp me?"

"Sasuke, she's married now… to me, dumbass. Why would she go and glomp you, especially when she's too busy yelling at me? …Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled the last part.

"Good point. But still, she's one scary woman." He said as he watched her come in and attack Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it…" Shikamaru said under his breath, before getting hit by Ino.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Ino yelled.

"I thought you'd want him here." Shikamaru said.

"Well, it's not like I mind or anything, I just want to know why you didn't tell me about this! Especially since I didn't go buy enough food," Then she turned to Sasuke and bombarded him with questions. "So… does Sakura know you're here? Are you hungry? Where's Sakotsuki? How's the family? And the kids? Do you even know? What in the world are you even doing here? When did you get here? Are you planning on staying? If so, how long? …blah blah blah."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't feel like replying. Ino sweatdropped. Shikamaru answered all of Ino's questions and then went off to go do … other ninja stuff (A/N: And by other ninja stuff, I think it means clouds, a hill… you get the idea).

"I'll go make dinner." Ino said.

A few days later… 

Sasuke had had enough of Ino and decided it was time to leave. 'I don't know how Shikamaru puts up with that harpy,' he thought to himself as he went back to his house.

Suddenly he stopped. He had a strange feeling. Although, it wasn't really strange… it was more … familiar, but definitely not good. 'This feeling… it reminds me of the massacre. Why is it suddenly coming back to me? KUSO!' "SAKURA!" He screamed before running off to find Sakura.

Over to Sakura 

She thought she sensed something. 'Maybe it's Sasuke?' Then, she felt a dark aura. She ran to the closest familiar place, which was Tenten's and dropped Sakotsuki off. Then, when she left, she walked cautiously home, hand close to her kunai pouch. 'It's definitely not Sasuke. And they have a dark aura… could it be? No, there's no way he could've gotten in without any trouble,' she said to herself.

Then she saw him. "It's you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saw who? Sasuke or Itachi? That's for next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys!


	16. He's Back

**Title: **Coming Back for Something, Leaving for Nothing

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"…Itachi." Sakura was scared. She had only 3 kunai and a few shuriken, and that was definitely not enough to defend herself.

"What do you want? You have no permission to be in Konoha, leave now!" Sakura said, trying to be threatening.

'_Ha, as if he'll fall for that. Way to go Sakura.' _Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

'**_Hey I don't see you doing anything!'_** Sakura yelled inside her head. Suddenly he spoke.

"You… you are Sasuke's woman?" Itachi asked stoically.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sakura asked.

"You've restored the Uchiha clan. For that, you shall die, along with the Uchiha heir." Itachi said, as he charged towards her.

"STOP!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. Itachi stopped. "Well, if it isn't my little brother."

"Get away from her, you ass!" Sasuke yelled charging at Itachi. Unfortunately, that was a bad mistake. With lightning speed, Itachi easily dodged the attack and punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, running over to help.

"No Sakura. This is my fight. I don't want you to get hurt. Get away. Run." Sasuke said weakly.

"Yes, woman, run, before I kill your dear husband and head for you and the Uchiha heir." Itachi said.

"THAT'S IT! I have had enough!" Sakura yelled angrily. Both men stopped. "You both think I'm too weak, too weak to fight, to help out, to do anything! Well I'll show you both." Sakura yelled as she put on her gloves and punched the ground. Sasuke just sweatdropped.

"So… my little brother has found a woman actually worthy of an Uchiha? It's too bad she will have to die."

"GO TO HELL ITACHI!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed.

Together, they fought and fought. Surprisingly, the rest of Konoha was still asleep, unaware of the happenings on the edge of the city.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he started it up. While he waited for it to charge, Sakura distracted Itachi.

"Itachi, you will pay for threatening my child."

"Ha. As if you could even lay a single dainty finger on me." Itachi smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Sakura said, as she created a genjutsu.

"Foolish girl. You must be stupid to not realize I can easily get out of your genjutsu." He said as he canceled the jutsu.

"Chidori!"

Itachi didn't know what hit him. Well, he did, but he certainly wasn't expecting it.

"What? How…?"

"Simple. A ninja must see through deception," was all Itachi heard before losing his breath.

"He's gone…" Sakura said.

"…" Sasuke was not sure of what he should say. He wasn't happy. He wasn't sad. He wasn't angry. He was just… empty.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You were right… when you said that revenge will just leave me empty inside."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried as she ran over to him. He embraced her tightly.

"But when I'm with you… I feel… alive." Sasuke said slowly.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aishiteru." Sakura was a little surprised, but responded nonetheless.

"Aishiteru, too, koi."

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

So… it was a little sappy at the end. But don't tell me you hate sappy stories! I live for them! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and stuffs! I think there will be an epilogue and I'll finally be done with the story! Be expecting it soon!


	17. AN: IM SORRY!

A/N: Okay, so you guys are gonna probably wanting to kill me right now, but I've been like, too busy for anything, so i'm really super dee dooperly sorry!

And reason to kill #2... i started another story ... Don't hurt me... hehe...but i promise to get an epilogue up soon. It's not really going to be too exciting to tell the truth, so yall should at least be happy that i finished without a cliffie hehe.

Anyway, my other story is called If only he knew, which is an Inuyasha story, so yeah. hehe. I can see this story going places hehe. It's an AU fic though.

IM SORRY!


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: **Tada! It's done! Finally!

**Title: **Coming Home With Nothing, Leaving Without Everything

**Summary: **Sasuke comes back after 5 years, and is happy to know that Team 7 is still there for him. Sakura still loves him, and he finally admits his love for her too. They get married, and attempt to produce a child. But what happens when they think she's infertile? Easy. He leaves.

**Disclaimer**: If I did have Naruto, things would be veryyy different … starts thinking evil grin Ehehehehe…

* * *

A few months later 

"Sakotsuki! Get over here right now!"

"No!"

"I DEMAND YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."

"IIE!"

"Sasuke-kun, let him go, it's just a freaking tomato!" Sakura yelled at the two.

"He stole **my** tomato! THE LAST ONE!" Sasuke roared. Sakura sighed. It's been almost a month since the Itachi incident, and after fighting together, Sakura gave him a second…er.. third chance, and he definitely took it.

Sakura rubbed her belly. "It's been two years now, and you two still haven't changed. That's it. No more tomatoes _or_ chicken for either of you."

Sasuke and Sakotsuki groaned. "But okaa-san!" "But Sakura!" The two boys said at the same time.

"No buts. Hand me the tomato and go to your rooms. Heaven knows if I get another boy like Sasuke again." Sakura thought.

---

Later that night, when Sakotsuki was put to bed, Sasuke came into the room and held her in his arms.

"Can you believe it's been almost a month since he's been gone?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him. He hadn't mentioned Itachi ever since everything was done and over with.

"Do you miss him?" Sakura asked softly, making sure she did not push the subject too far knowing it was a sensitive topic to Sasuke.

"I always have." Sasuke replied quietly. Sakura just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He… I used to look up to him. He was my best friend, my idol; he was everything I wanted to become. Then… well he stopped playing with me, training me, even talking to me. At first I thought it was because I was weak, and so I worked hard, and in the end, he became everything I hated. In other words, I miss my brother, the one I really loved." Sasuke said, softly. Then Sakura saw something sparkle. Sasuke was crying.

"Shhh…" Sakura said as she pulled him into her arms, as if he was a little fragile child. "It's okay, koi, it's over now. I … I think he wanted this. For you to kill him." Sakura said. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think… that in his heart, he knew he was wrong, because no one, no matter what you may think, can become that heartless, unless they were a demon. I think that… that's the reason why you're still here today, because he still loved you."

"What? Then why would he try to kill Sakotsuki and you?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch that he's been trying to keep the Uchiha clan from experiencing as much pain as you have…"

"Sakura…"

"Shh… let's go to bed, we don't wanna upset Baby #2 now do we?" Sakura smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Of course." Sasuke said as he smiled one of those genuine smiles reserved only for his wife and kids.

"Oyasumi, koi" Sakura said as she yawned.

"Oyasuminasai, my koi."

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and together they fell asleep dreaming of their soon-to-be perfect life.

Owari

* * *

LoL thanks to all the reviews! 

And I realize that I haven't really specified what all the japanese was...hehehe

Aishiteru- I Love You (My favoritestest word ever)

Oyasumi/nasai- Good night

Koi - Love

Gomen - Sorry

Honto - Really

And there's the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, if not, you might be interested in my others... hehe. IF not that's okay too. Just remember, this is my firstest fic hehe. Much love to you all. PEACE OUT.


End file.
